Are You Jealous, Now?
by Bunnydreamer200
Summary: Seto Kaiba has never beaten Yugi Muto at Duel Monsters. Determined to change his luck, he does the next best thing. SetoxAnzu
1. Chapter 1: Setting The Score

Are You Jealous, Now?

Summary: Seto Kaiba has never beaten Yugi Muto at Duel Monsters. Determined to change his luck, he does the next best thing. SetoxAnzu

Chapter 1: Setting the Score

Seto Kaiba slammed his fist on the table, ignoring the alarming rattling of the conference table, which felt like it was about to give way.

"Who does Yugi Muto think he is?"

Here, Seto Kaiba was, genius, teen billionaire at 17, CEO of KaibaCorp, the leading, technical innovator for the famed, card game Duel Monsters. And yet...

All over the media and even at his own press conference, all talk was on Yugi Muto, his arch nemesis...rival? The King of Games.

'More like The King of Ridiculous Hairdos' Kaiba sneered, then chuckled to himself. There was absolutely no comparison.

Rising to his full height at just over six feet, the brunette scoffed at Yugi Muto, sitting three chairs to his right. The 16 year old, teen with tricolored hair was being interviewed by a female reporter, who congratulated him on his continued, winning streak in the games, albeit to Kaiba's annoyance, then asked Yugi's thoughts towards the upcoming Duel Monsters Tournament.

Kaiba ignored Yugi Mutou's answers, and instead focus on Yugi himself. Cerulean blue eyes sneering once more, he watched as the short duelist, who he estimated was no more than chest level in height to the reporter if standing, blushed when she asked him about his love life. Yugi's round purple eyes twinkled, his blush deepened, and suddenly he seemed like a different person. In a blink of an eye, his purple eyes hardened, he looked slightly taller, and his tricolor hair with blonde highlights looked edgier, if that was possible.

"The other Yugi!" Kaiba noted to himself barely above a whisper. He should have known the little twit was too weak to even finish a simple interview. If he wasn't such a realist, he would have permanently banned the short teen from competing all together. What kind of honorable duelist allows a 5,000 year old spirit to win tournament matches under the pretense of his own name? It was an embarrassment to fair dueling standards.

However, as things were, he didn't have a 'right' to question things. Seto Kaiba had a company to run, and a younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba, to put through grade school and college. Being locked up in an insane asylum for ranting on about Egyptian spirits and possession was low on his to do list.

The brown haired CEO would just have to find a way to outmatch Yugi Muto, but how?

"Yugi" a feminine voice called out from a distance.

Yugi Muto stopped to turn his head, noting the most beautiful person he'd seen all day.

"Anzu" he hollered back, waving to the brunette running towards him and only him. He felt so blessed, almost unworthy of the attention, as his best female friend of 10 years stopped just short of him, bending over trying to catch her breath.

"What's wrong Yugi? Anzu finally asked tilting her head up, her ocean blue eyes meeting his own. She noticed Yugi staring, erupting another blush from him.

"Nothing" the blonde boy finally reassured, hugging his taller female companion. "I'm just glad you are here with me for this press conference."

Anzu smiled her response.

"How very interesting?" A pair of dark blue eyes noted to himself across the room.

Seto Kaiba didn't mean to eavesdrop on their intimate moment. Actually, maybe he did. With arms crossed, leaning up against one of the nearby walls, he was taking an intermittent break from the press conference when he spotted Yugi Muto alone on the other side of the press room. The CEO dressed in his classic white suit and blue tie was about to stride over, and fling a few much needed insults at his...rival? However, the sound of the brunette momentarily distracted him. When he looked over, he noticed the voice belonged to Yugi's little cheerleader, Anzu Mazaki, was it? Not that it mattered.

Anzu Mazaki was stunning with her low cut, summer blouse, brown flare skirt and mid knee boots. At 16 years old and standing about a foot taller than Yugi Muto, she put other girls her age to shame. Ample breast (Yugi noticed as evidenced by his deep blush), slender waist, and legs built for dancing. She attracted admirers near and far.

Kaiba only vaguely remembered her from all those times, when she was annoying him by cheering Yugi on during their duels. Her bitchy attitude at Duelist Kingdom also came to mind. He did admit though, if only to himself, that he did recall those captivating, blue eyes that glared at him intensely that same day, calling him out on his ruthlessness to win at any cost. She glared at him again now, noticing his unwavering stare from afar. He glared back at her thinking 'Who the hell was she to him anyways'

The press conference started again.

Kaiba was about to make an announcement, center podium. Several other famous duelist, not counting Yugi's friend Jounnochi Katsuya aka "the mutt", came on stage. Yugi brought Anzu on stage with him. Not that Kaiba cared. Some technicians secured some wobbly lights above the stage. Again, not that he cared.

The brown haired CEO began his long, rehearsed speech, when suddenly the sound of metal cracking could be heard. Seto Kaiba stopped, looked up, saw the lights wobble, and after a few questionable gasps from the audience, the metal lights came crashing down towards one paled eyed brunette.

'Crap! This was going to make for bad press'

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Meet The Players

Are You Jealous, Now?

Summary: Seto Kaiba had never beaten Yugi Muto in Duel Monsters. Determined to change his luck, he does the next best thing. SetoxAnzu

 **Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for your support. Ideas and thoughts are most welcomed. Sit back and enjoy! This will be a long chapter.

Chapter 2: Meet The Players

Anzu heard the light humming of the blood pressure machine, followed by the expected beep. The nurse standing at her beside informed her that her blood pressure was normal, and to get some rest. The brunette answered with the slightest nod as the nurse rolled the equipment away, closing the room door behind her.

It had been three days since Anzu Mazaki was admitted to the nearest emergency room. The consensus was "She was lucky to be alive!"

The doctors told her blatantly that if it wasn't for quick thinking and the CPR performed on her before paramedics arrived, she would be dead. Her parents were overjoyed. Yugi was relieved when he came by to visit her.

She felt very apologetic, knowing Yugi had broken his right arm in several places, and now needed to wear a sling for the next few weeks. She thanked both Yugi and the other Yugi for pushing her out of immediate harm's way as the heavier pieces of aluminum and die cast metal descended upon her like the grim reaper. Yugi simply rubbed the back of his neck, look to the side and mumbled "It was nothing" as a faint pink colored his cheeks.

Anzu sat alone now in her thoughts, replaying the events of that day, and pondering objectively if her reaction had been valid.

She recalled his voice again, calling out to her barely above a whisper and with unprecedented gentleness.

"Anzu...Stay with me!"

The thought made her sigh in momentary despair. With her eyes closed, she leaned back to rest her head on the back wall of her hospital bed.

She then compared how she would have reacted had it been anyone else.

She pictured opening her eyes and seeing Bandit Keith with his signature smirk. She probably would have screamed, and maybe clawed at his eyes. Reasonable, given past experiences.

Next she thought of Yugi. She could imagine seeing Yugi, and feeling a flush of relief and gratitude. Likely, bringing him into a tight hug. Again, reasonable. He was her best friend.

What about the other Yugi?

Anzu dared to consider an emotion locked deep within her heart. She cared for the other Yugi, the ancient spirit inhabiting Yugi's millennium puzzle. After all the times that he rescued her, she believed she may fallen in love with him. Though, she understood that it could never be since he was always seemed preoccupied with Duel Monsters and his past. Still, if it had been the other Yugi, she envisioned she would have floated away to heaven content for all eternity.

Sadly, reality kicked in as she recalled what actually happened that day.

Flashback

Anzu Mazaki had found herself at a press conference for an upcoming Duel Monsters Tournament. She was there, solely, to support her friend, famed duelist Yugi Muto.

Having just arrived, she noticed Yugi's greatest rival, Seto Kaiba staring blankly in her direction.

Instinctively, she furrowed her brow in confusion, and he shot back with a dismissive, death glare. Whatever.

Yugi invited her then to the stage. Walking up, she formed a linear line next to Yugi and the other duelists, standing far away from Seto Kaiba. She felt oddly relieved.

Anzu remembered Seto Kaiba from class, but more recently from Duelist Kingdom. She remembered how ready he was to jump off the castle tower to force Yugi to forfeit their match. She suspected Seto Kaiba deemed his life meaningless if he couldn't save his younger brother, Mokuba Kaiba. As wholehearted as that was, Anzu was angry then, knowing Kaiba unrighteously took Yugi's chance to rescue his kidnapped grandpa. More importantly, she was furious that Kaiba lacked the courage to consider other solutions to his dilemma. Rather, he was willing to throw his life away for a game.

Anzu wondered now if Seto Kaiba had changed since Duelist Kingdom? Did anything that was said on the tower that day ever reach him? Likely not. He was probably still, if not more arrogant and ruthless than ever. Willing to do anything, and sacrifice anyone to win.

She mourned for him at that moment, and prayed one day...someone would brave to melt his frozen heart.

It was then that she heard the cracking sound of metal, looked up, and saw giant pieces of black metal and wires pieces crashing down towards her.

She saw a flash of bright blue and yellow, felt Yugi or maybe it was the other Yugi push her away from the heavier pieces of aluminum and die cast metal, his right arm taking the blunt of the force as the other wires and objects clouded around him.

"Yugi!" Anzu screamed as she felt herself falling backwards when one of the raining pieces of metal collided with her head, knocking her out cold.

Anzu did not know how long she laid there in the darkness. She felt like she was floating. Her body, a block of ice.

She heard a blurred voice calling out to her and mumbling, but she just couldn't make out what he or she was saying.

Finally, she heard it, if only above a whisper and with unprecedented gentleness.

"Anzu... stay with me!"

The brunette opened her half hooded eyes, instantly blinded by a bright, white light as she traced the outlining of a man covered in shadows looming over her.

She felt his lips descend to cover her own. It was alarming, yet...the sudden warmth against her chilled skin made her eyes close involuntarily as if she was ready to melt away. Then, they were gone, and Anzu felt alone again in the coldness that surrounded her. When she felt his lips surround her mouth a second time, she decided she was clearly dreaming.

Not wanting to lose her newfound warmth, Anzu connected her mouth with his in a kiss, but he pulled upwards and away, Instinctively, her hands flew up to grasp what she could, arms ringing around the pillar of his neck, fingers entangling in the strands of his thick lush hair. The brunette let out a small moan as she sat up, lips still pressed unabashed against his.

Had Prince Charming come to rescue her?

Slowly, Anzu released herself from the kiss and opened her glassy blue eyes, only to feel her heart collapse into her stomach at sight of the person staring back at her.

Seto Kaiba sat on his knees, the sleeves of his blue dress shirt rolled up and white blazer long discarded. His pupils were slight dilated and blue eyes larger than normal. He left his mouth slightly parted as if temporarily unable to retract all facial muscles. Anzu mirrored the same.

However, the brown hair CEO recovered faster, face returning to his usual cold demeanor. He snarled

"What's your problem, Mazaki? Learn to contain your urges!"

It was like a bucket of ice water had just been poured over her. Anzu shivered out of her dazed appearance, subconscious resentment boiling in her cerulean eyes as her right hand raised on its own and made contact with his face.

A loud smacking sound could be heard. Followed by gasps from the onlooking press.

Bright camera flashes continued around them, as Seto Kaiba turned his head back to face her, a red discoloration forming on the left side of his cheek. His dark eyes plotting murder.

Anzu thought then that maybe death wasn't so bad, compared to the eternal wrath of Seto Kaiba.

End Flashback

The brunette shuddered as the memories flooded back to her. She had immodestly made out with Seto Kaiba in front of a press of reporters, then shamelessly slapped him for all the world to see. She felt awful.

He was probably already preparing the paperwork to charge her with assault and battery.

Her cheeks flamed from complete embarrassment.

If Kaiba decided to file a restraining order, that was fine with her. Never seeing the CEO again was too soon.

Nonetheless, he did save her life. As rude as he was, she did owe him an apology and thank you.

Meanwhile at KaibaCorp

The CEO sat typing away at his laptop, ignoring the other KaibaCorp executives as they began filling the boardroom.

He was momentarily distracted when the sound of a heavy pile of papers landed harshly in front of him.

Kaiba stopped his typing, leering lazily over at the various newspapers and magazines in front of him. They all contained photos of his spectacle with Anzu Mazaki. Seto Kaiba glared up, demanding

"What is the meaning of this?"

To be continued...


End file.
